Solitude
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: La solitude pèse sur les épaules de l'inventrice, mais alors qu'il dîne au restaurant, Pete la voit les espionner. Curieux, il sort pour lui parler et lui propose de se trouver une amie, et d'aller à une exposition. Pour tromper la solitude, Helena s'exécute. Attention spoiler saison 4.


Solitude

Le dîner dans le seul restaurant digne de ce nom à Univille était joyeux et bon enfant. Et même si la mort de Leena et la trahison d'Artie pesaient encore sur l'ensemble du groupe, ils tentaient de se reconstruire alors qu'ils avaient perdu l'esprit maternel et paternel du groupe. Elle pouvait voir, Steve Jinks et Claudia chahuter comme des enfants, Pete et Myka aussi. Elle ne pouvait plus détacher son regard d'elle. Dans la salle, Pete ressentit un drôle de sentiment au fond de lui. Un pressentiment ni mauvais, ni bon, juste une sensation. Tournant la tête vers la baie vitrée, il vit une ombre bouger. Il s'excusa auprès du reste du groupe et quitta la salle de restaurant. La température était douce, dans cette fin de journée estivale. Il parcourut la rue des yeux avant de la voir. Elle était là assise sur le banc, sans bouger, la tête dans ses mains. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir fuir, pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Elle était réintégrée. Il traversa la rue et fit quelques mètres pour s'approcher d'elle.

- HG ?

L'inventrice releva la tête, elle savait qu'elle était repérée mais pour une fois, elle n'avait pas voulu jouer les voleuses. Elle était même soulagée de le voir. Un visage familier, quelqu'un qui la rattachait à l'Entrepôt alors que sa vie partait à vau-l'eau.

- Pete… Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas interrompre… J'avais besoin de la voir. De voir si elle était heureuse.

- Elle ne le sera jamais totalement sans toi. Ça me fait mal de dire ça, mais elle a besoin de toi.

- Je ne peux pas revenir comme ça. J'ai disparu sans rien dire, parce que Madame Frederic… Laisse tomber.

- Si tu ne veux pas revenir, trouves toi une amie. Va à l'expo des auteurs victoriens, jeudi.

Pete secoua la tête, désespéré. Comment cette femme alors centenaire pouvait-elle agir comme une adolescente. Il connaissait assez Myka pour savoir que peu importe le moment où reviendrait HG, elle serait accueilli à bras ouverts. Mais Helena était têtue comme Myka d'une certaine manière. Il était verni avec elles deux. Il leurs aurait bien mit des claques pour le coup. Il posa une nouvelle fois ses yeux sur la brune qui se tordait les doigts comme une enfant juste en face de lui, pourtant c'était sensé être lui l'enfant du groupe.

- Je vais y aller avant que les autres ne s'inquiètent de ma disparition.

- Est-ce que tout le monde tient le coup ?

Elle n'avait pas envie de le voir s'éloigner pourtant elle savait qu'il le fallait. Mais elle… Mince, elle les considérait comme sa famille. Ça venait de la percuter de plein fouet, elle qui pensait ne plus avoir de famille depuis la mort de sa fille. Pete, Myka, Claudia… et même le nouveau d'une certaine manière. Et ils étaient là, si proche et si loin. Finalement quand elle regardait sa vie, elle se dit qu'elle l'avait bien cherché. Elle aurait peut-être dû rester à sa place quand elle était en Angleterre. Juste devenir une bonne maîtresse de maison. Les larmes au bord des yeux, elle se releva, attrapa son sac et s'éloigna alors que Pete rejoignait le restaurant. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Tout dépendait d'Helena maintenant. Espérant qu'elle était assez futée pour comprendre ce qu'il lui avait demandé de faire.

Une semaine plus tard, l'avion s'était posé à New York. Et après avoir posé leurs affaires à l'hôtel, les deux partenaires s'étaient directement rendus au MET. Myka était terriblement impatiente. Elle avait repéré cette exposition depuis des mois. Avant que tout ne tourne mal à l'Entrepôt. Elle avait fait le choix de ne plus y aller jusqu'à ce que Pete la force à s'y rendre. Et pour la première fois depuis un moment, il l'avait vu sourire pour de vrai. Les deux entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Il y avait beaucoup de monde pour un jour de semaine. Des jeunes, des gens qui devaient être des professeurs, d'autres simples visiteurs. Rapidement Myka entreprit la conversation avec deux trois exposants. Elle parlait Shakespeare et autres auteurs dont Pete se moquait cruellement. Il fit signe à Myka qu'il allait faire un tour plus loin. Il s'ennuyait ferme dans cette exposition qui semblait captiver sa partenaire. Pourtant malgré le masque qu'elle arborait, il se rendait compte qu'elle était de plus en plus triste, un peu plus chaque jour.

HG Wells déambulait dans les couloirs de l'exposition, parfois le sourire aux lèvres en se rappelant les bons moments, parfois plus tristement quand elle se rappelait qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais ses contemporains. Puis soudain, une figure familière apparue dans le paysage. Celle dernière la reconnu et lui fit un signe pour qu'Helena s'approche.

- Bonjour Léonie.

- Bonjour Helena !

Léonie contourna son stand pour faire la bise à l'inventrice. Helena avait appris à accepter ses marques de tendresse de la part de l'universitaire. Elle avait prit l'habitude de ses contacts physiques. Léonie étant une personne extrêmement tactile. Helena était venue la voir, il y a quelques mois, pour lui demander de l'aider dans ses recherches. Celles que lui avaient confiées Madame Frederic. HG avait apprécié de travailler avec elle, à ce moment là, Léonie avait soulagé cette solitude qui était entrain d'enfoncer Helena dans une forme de dépression de plus en plus sévère.

- Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais aux auteurs du 19ème siècle, demanda Léonie avec entrain.

- Oui, quelque chose comme ça. Et toi ? demanda Helena pour détourner la conversation.

- Je suis là en tant qu'invitée à cause d'une de mes parties assez atypique de mes recherches.

- Je croyais que tu travaillais sur les objets devenus symbole de pouvoirs chez leur possesseur.

- Oui. C'est une partie de mon travail, mais je m'intéresse aussi à HG Wells.

La respiration d'Helena se coinça dans sa gorge l'espace d'un instant. Elle avait peur que Léonie se mette en danger. En effet, sachant son intérêt pour les objets, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle se rapproche trop près de la vérité de l'Entrepôt. D'autant que l'Entrepôt 12 était encore sous les Londres, bien scellé.

- Lors de mes recherches récentes, j'ai trouvé le journal d'un certain Caturanga. Et c'est étrange parce qu'il semble avoir connu HG Wells, mais il fait référence à lui en disant « elle ». Alors j'ai fait quelques recherches et il s'emblerait que HG Wells avait une sœur.

Dangereusement proche de la vérité. HG avait envie de paniquer. Elle ne voulait pas que Léonie soit impliquée dans les affaires de l'Entrepôt. Cette fille était une gentille, elle était douce comme Myka, mais elle n'avait pas sa force de caractère. HG se maudit l'espace d'un instant, pourquoi devait-elle toujours comparer les femmes qu'elle appréciait à Myka. Alors que Léonie ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Elle était un joli bout de femme d'une trentaine d'années. Elle avait les cheveux longs et roux, toujours coiffés en couronne, et des yeux verts, pétillants la joie de vivre. Elle avait un visage tendre dépourvu de taches de rousseur. Léonie avait à peu près sa taille, et des belles formes.

- Tu es sûre ? Une femme ?

- Ça expliquerait certaines choses. Tu devrais savoir, tu es une descendante de la famille Wells.

- Oui mais…

- Je t'en prie Helena.

- Plus tard. J'ai du travail en ce moment. Je vais bientôt devoir rentrer dans le Dakota du Sud.

- Tu te plais là bas ? Ça doit te changer de l'Angleterre.

Comment pouvait-elle dire à cette femme que ce n'est pas la région qui lui plaisait mais une certaine personne. Helena secoua la tête et esquissa un sourire. Léonie échangea deux mots avec sa collègue avant de contourner une nouvelle fois la table et de s'accrocher au bras de l'inventrice, prête à déambuler dans les allées de l'exposition.

- J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose.

- Ah…

Helena était à la fois intriguée et avait envie de fuir. Mais Léonie les entrainait vers le fond de l'exposition. Le stand devant lequel elles s'arrêtèrent était celui qui traitait du romancier HG Wells et Helena fut brutalement ramener dans ses souvenirs, son frère, la perte de sa fille. Sa respiration s'emballa et elle tenta de la contrôler pour ne pas montrer son angoisse à Léonie.

- Helena…

Cette voix derrière elle fois. Elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Une seule personne et elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête à lui faire face. Helena se laissa envahir par l'angoisse. Pourtant elle savait qu'il y avait des chances de la rencontrer, mais pas comme ça, pas alors qu'elle avait Léonie accrocher à son bras. Elle sentit l'historienne se retourner et l'entrainer avec elle.

- Helena, ça va ?

L'inquiétude était présente dans la voix de Myka et Léonie se pencha vers elle, augmentant un peu plus son angoisse. Helena se décrocha du bras de Léonie et recula d'un pas, regardant tour à tour les deux femmes.

- Excusez-moi mesdames.

Helena s'éloigna à pas rapide vers les toilettes. Elle avait besoin de prendre de la distance. La rencontre entre deux univers était brutale et elle avait besoin de se reprendre. Dans la salle, les deux femmes se regardaient jusqu'à ce que Léonie prenne la parole.

- Je suis Léonie Marsden.

- Myka Bering.

- Vous êtes exposante ou… ?

- Non non. Je suis en visite. Et vous ?

- J'expose avec mon assistante, je suis historienne.

- D'accord. Ravie de vous rencontrer. Je… Je vais voir ce que fait HG.

Myka s'éloigna de la rousse à reculons avant de prendre la direction des toilettes. Entrant dans la pièce marbrée, elle la parcourra des yeux avant de découvrir Helena tête penchée au dessus de l'évier.

- Helena…

- Ne t'approche pas. C'est trop difficile.

- Qu'est ce qui est difficile ? demanda Myka.

- Toi.

- A cause de Léonie ?

- Quoi ? Léonie ? Non ! Léonie est une amie. Je… Il faut que tu partes.

Mais l'agent fédéral ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre, elle avança encore d'un pas vers la victorienne. HG se sentait prise au piège entre Myka et un mur de marbre. Sa crise d'angoisse lui vrillait le cœur. Elle n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver dans une telle position de faiblesse.

- Myka, je t'en prie. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Comprendre quoi ? Que tu m'as abandonné sans même un mot, pour cette Léonie. Et dire que j'avais confiance en toi, j'ai tout sacrifié pour toi.

- Et je n'ai jamais trahis ta confiance, Myka.

Myka était hors d'elle, furieuse, elle sentait la douleur et la colère traverser ses veines. Helena en oublia sa crise d'angoisse pour se concentrer sur Myka. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cet état. Elle contrôla sa respiration, et fit un pas vers la jeune agent qui recula en levant les mains pour se protéger.

- Non ! N'approche pas !

La plus jeune paniquait. Décidemment elles faisaient la paire, pensa Helena. Juste avant c'était elle qui faisait une crise d'angoisse et voilà que la seule chose qui avait de l'importance était de rassurer Myka.

- Tu étais où ? demanda Myka d'une petite voix.

- Ici et ailleurs, les régents et Madame Frederic m'avaient donné une mission. Et l'Entrepôt est important pour moi.

- Plus que moi ?

La question était égoïste, Myka le savait pourtant elle voulait la blesser. La blesser comme elle l'avait été en découvrant cette Léonie accrochée au bras de l'inventrice, alors qu'elle tentait de reconstruire sa vie. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Mais sans l'Entrepôt, je ne t'aurais plus toi. Il n'y a que deux choses qui comptent dans ma vie, Myka. L'Entrepôt et toi.

- Et Léonie…

- Merde Myka !

La colère soudaine de l'inventrice percuta la jeune femme qui sursauta.

- Léonie est une amie, elle a été là pour moi quand j'ai eu besoin. Elle m'a aidé aussi bien professionnellement que personnellement, mais…

- Mais quoi ?

La dispute entre les deux femmes menaçait d'éclater, elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis des semaines, et elles n'avaient rien fait mieux que de se retrouver dans une dispute. Leurs caractères étaient décidemment… Il fallait inverser la pression mais comment… Et bon sang que Myka était diablement belle, les poings sur les hanches, les joues rosés par la colère et ses boucles brunes indisciplinées. Belle et désirable. Dans un coup de folie, Helena se saisit des poignets de la brune trop secouée pour faire le moindre geste et la plaqua contre le mur de marbre avant de lui voler ses lèvres avec force. Elle n'avait pas voulu que les choses se passent ainsi, elle n'avait pas voulu la mettre dans cette position de faiblesse, mais maintenant qu'elle était là, la maintenant entre son corps et le mur, ses lèvres écrasées contre les siennes, elle n'avait envie que d'une chose. Et le mouvement de Myka lui emplit le cœur d'un bonheur sans nom. La jeune agent répondait son baiser en tentant d'y mettre un peu plus de douceur. Le cœur d'Helena tambourinait dans sa poitrine avec la force d'un marteau piqueur. Doucement elle relâcha les poignets de la plus jeune avant de descendre ses mains contre ses hanches alors que celles de Myka se perdaient dans ses cheveux. Elle frôla l'arme de l'agent ce qui fit se raidir la jeune femme par reflexe avant que les mains d'Helena ne s'éloignent pour passer sous le chemisier. Le contact chaud de sa peau donna à Helena l'envie d'en avoir encore plus. Mais au lieu de ça, elle s'éloigna, repoussant Myka, une main posée sur la poitrine. Les deux femmes étaient hors d'haleine.

- Non, non, non…

Le regard de Myka était rempli d'incompréhension et Helena sentait qu'elle allait devoir s'expliquer.

- Je veux qu'on prenne notre temps, mon amour, je veux te faire la cour comme il se doit, et tant pis si ça peut te paraitre vieux jeu. En attendant, nous devrions rejoindre les autres. Je ne voudrais pas faire quelque chose de déplacer dans les toilettes publiques d'un musée. Pas avec toi. Je te respecte trop pour ça.

Sans la quitter des yeux, interdite, Myka tentait de retrouver ses esprits. Essayant de faire de l'ordre dans sa tête. HG Wells venait de lui demander l'autorisation de lui faire la cour.

- D'ac… d'accord.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Helena lui tendit la main, et quand Myka y glissa la sienne, l'inventrice les entraina vers la sortie. Elles avaient le temps. Elles avaient la vie devant elles pour prendre le temps des choses, le temps de vivre et de se découvrir. Libre à elles d'en faire ce qu'elles voulaient en faire. L'avenir était à porter de main tout comme leur bonheur.

_**The end.**_


End file.
